


Blue x M! Reader- Prolouge

by stapis_is_love, steven_universe_cn



Series: Blue Pearl x Male Reader Series [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapis_is_love/pseuds/stapis_is_love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_universe_cn/pseuds/steven_universe_cn
Summary: Just prolouge first then main course.





	Blue x M! Reader- Prolouge

Blue Pearl:

He found me that time when i was lost. And he let me live in with him. and he was so kind, gentle and. so lovely

Y/N:

Well. i found her on pier when i was jogging. i kept her to be safe. and she's so beautiful and so cute. she instantly reponds when i call her plus she is so lovely. man. im so lucky


End file.
